Just for tonight
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: The world will take us far apart. But I'll forget all the world with you, just for tonight. One shot: DM/HG


**Just for tonight**

_Backward, turn backward, O Time, in your flight  
Make me a lover again just for tonight!_

Hermione quietly brushed her long curls which were lifting in the cool breeze. She loved this apartment, especially this room with its quaint little balcony.

The soft feeling of the night air caressing her sent her immediately to sleep.

She threw off the last piece of clothing and picked her nightgown off of the hook. The soft feeling of silk comforted her.

_Where was her book?_

She had finally gotten around to do some light reading. Her work had consumed so much of her time, that she was greatful for this spare moment.

She looked under the bed and got up, her eyebrows furrowing. She gasped as she felt her body pull back and a hand muffle her scream.

She writhed against the body plastered against her back, screwing her wrist out of the tight grip.

"Let go!" she twisted. But he held still, her body ached and she relaxed a little.

"Good" he smiled into her hair.

She was about to scream but she felt a warm sensation lave at her neck, loosening the muscles which had tensed up.

"Did you pick this out for me?" he whispered, fingering the silky nightgown.

"No" she said insistently.

He simply chuckled.

"Then it's a good thing I'll be ripping it off of your body, laying you bare naked with nothing between us"

She groaned at the words, promising a long night.

He glanced up and found their light reflection playing on the balcony doors. She looked up too and saw his pale hair cover his eyes as he teased her earlobe with her tongue.

His hand trailed up to cup her breast, massaging her deeply. She bit back her moan and jerked a little bit.

"No - don't touch me"

He smirked and his hand dipped lower, dragging up the hem of her gown until he could reach her folds. She instantly quivered as his hands dipped into her.

"What was it you didn't want me to do?" he asked huskily.

" I - " she struggled.

_Tell him - say no - no_

"Don't stop" she whispered.

He turned her around and pushed her against the bed, ripping her gown right down the middle.

"Wha-"

"Shhh"

He pushed the gown aside, languidly meeting her lips for a kiss as their skin melted against each other.

She dug her nails into his back, dying with arousal. Her hips rolled into his, seeking friction unavailable from his soft kisses.

He gripped her waist and sunk into her, eliciting a loud moan.

"Draco..."

He drove into her, deeper and faster. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, raising her pelvis to meet his thrusts.

He whispered into her ear, describing how she looked and what he was feeling. Her skin's red tint deepened at those hot words

Her body clenched as her orgasm hit her, pleasured screams leaving her lips. He whispered her name over and over again.

He pressed his forehead against hers, still buried in her, and closed his eyes, breathing in their sweet hot scent. He opened his eyes to find tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hermi-"

"Don't" she sniffed.

He rolled out and pulled her onto him.

"Shh" he patted her head and rubbed his thumb along the trail of tears.

"It's so hard" she whimpered.

"I know"

"No you don't"

"Hermione" he admonished.

"I told you to leave me alone." She turned her head away.

He smiled, infuriating her at his patronizing look. "Sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that"

She struggled in his arms, her face hardened. "Let go of me"

He remained silent as his hands tightly held her against him. He kissed her face when she gave up and collapsed.

The tears ensued, slowly covering her soft cheeks. "Why are you making this hard for me?"

"I'll make it easy then. I'll hold you against your will so you won't have any choice but to stay"

"Draco..."

"No. I am your captor and you are mine alone. Not the Order's, not Potter's, just mine"

"Draco I have to - you know I hav-"

"No you don't," he gritted his teeth. "I'm not having you sent as a sacrifical lamb."

"I can fight them. I haven't worked my ass off just to walk in there and die. Draco please-"

"I'll go instead of you"

"NO!" she pushed away from him. "This is my decision- my mission"

He shook his head in disagreement. Hermione caressed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can't - I just can't hide away with you knowing that my friends are dying and that evil is still at large"

He didn't reply, just folding his arms tighter around her lithe frame.

- - - - - - -

He stayed on her bed, breathing in her scent. On the pillows, in the sheets, in the air.

Letting the days pass by until they blended together.

He waited until they dragged her body in and covered it to hide her marred flesh.

He waited.

* * *

**I'm going through some sort of one-shot phase right now. It's my stress therapy - pouring all that angst into sad one-shots. I really do like happy endings tho. **


End file.
